The present invention is directed to a device for inspecting a printer.
In locations at which printers are produced and put on sale and service or system maintenance are provided, the daily operations involve the testing or demonstration of the printers.
Personal computers have heretofore been employed for such tests or demonstrations. In such testing and demonstrations, printing data dedicated to perform the tests are stored in floppy disks and are subsequently transmitted to the printer to effect the printing test.
The above-described arrangement requires a large-sized and expensive personal computer and is disadvantageous in terms of portability. This results in inefficient testing performance. In connection with sales of printers, it is inconvenient to perform the demonstrations at the shops or present the printers in a show.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a device for inspecting a printer, which is capable of decreasing both its weight and size, providing good portability and facilitating the inspection thereof.